The New Threat
by dream-clarity.16
Summary: Clary just wants to spend time with Jace, but an unknown person wants to change that. Who is this person, and what exactly does he want? I'm not very good at summaries, but this story is one of my favorites. Hope you like it.


These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Cassandra, Clare.

This story takes place after City of Glass.

Hope you like my fanfic, and please R&R.

___

"Clary, I am not going to let him hurt you, I can't even bare to think

of him anywhere near you." Was what Jace said, as he held Clary in his arms.

He was staring into her green eyes, which now had a glazed look to them like she

Wanted to cry, but was holding back tears. She was staring back. His beautiful golden eyes full of trust and love, as if there just for her to see.

___

Clary was finally in Jace's arms, the only place she felt safe, which she was dreaming of feeling all day. As she thought back to the morning when she woke up to a note by her bedside. Saying that Jace would be

back after dinner. Then how she went on through the day, daydreaming about his perfect face or his curly, golden hair. Laying brilliantly around his face and eyes. Her thoughts were cut short as Jace's phone rang.

It rang two times when Clary spoke. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No, I'm too busy staring at your beautiful eyes." Clary couldn't help but smile,

But still gave Jace a look.

He reached for his phone not even bothering to look who it was. "Yea." Jace said while opening it. "Jace, its Simon, get over here now, it's an attack, demons. A lot of them!"

Clary heard the whole conversation, and as Jace looked at her. She seemed or looked like she had just seen a ghost. There perfect moment had gone from wonderful and amazing to a complete shocked silence left

between them.

Then Jace spoke. "You stay here, I'll be back soon. Its going to be okay, I promise."

He then leaned in, kissed her lightly on the lips and said "I love you."

"I love you too!" Clary yelled as he grabbed his shadow hunter belt and ran out of the

Institute.

When Jace got to Simon's. Everything looked normal, other than a thick mist coming from the back yard. He ran around the house still tired from the long run from the institute, but he did not care. As he turned the

corner he saw Simon, and about twenty demons that were ten times his size.

Jace didn't waste any time, he slashed the stomach of one demon. Then as he cut another one, he became back-to-back with Simon. Jace wasn't thinking about what he was doing. He was thinking about why the

demons were here, 'Why Simon?'

__

When Jace came back to reality. They were not doing too badly; they had a few demons left, not many. Jace ran forward towards a bigger sized demon than the others.

The mist was hard to see but he could make out much of what it looked like, that it was bigger in a round way than in a taller way, also It was tougher and stronger. As Jace was fighting, the demon yelled an order

out to the others, though Jace didn't think it could talk, it did.

"Find the redheaded girl, find Clary and bring her back to our Lord!"

__

Jace couldn't burn out those words from his mind. As he sat here now, holding the one person that made him the strongest he could possibly be. He really could not picture life without her.

"Jace, what if it is my father?" Clary pushed herself to say. Jace pulled her into more of a hug as he spoke. "Baby, its not, it can't be, he is dead." "Are we sure. How do we know that somehow, he wasn't really

killed?" As she said those last words tears did fill her eyes, and Jace staring into them, as if in a trance, noticed she looked frightened and scared. He hated seeing her like this. Whenever he saw her upset or scared  
he felt the same way, just a million times worse. He always thought if he felt worse then maybe she could be free of her pain. It was like they shared some kind of connection, not even imaginable, or understood by

either of them. Like their love was so deep it bound their souls and hearts together, for they could become one. "Because, that's not possible." Was all Jace could think of to say, but as he drifted off deeper and

deeper into his thoughts his mind seemed to change. It could be possible that Valentine, was actually still alive.

Hope you all liked it. I don't know if I'm going to write more chapters. Please review though it will help me decide.


End file.
